Little Bird
by underthelane
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has always been a bird; one moment there – the next gone. -LilyLuna-centric.


**little bird**

Where have you been you green little bird?  
Did you fly away to see the world?  
You're living in a dream.  
You're chasing the ghosts.  
Did you find the key that you lost?

- Dreamland/Emilie Simon

**i.**

Lily Luna Potter has always been a bird; one moment there – the next gone.

She needed variety after all. Staying with one thing was too _dull_ for her tastes. She glanced down at the pink larkspur in her hand and let out a bitter laugh. Her desire for change had been the core of her problems.

**ii.**

There had been three others before _him_.

All the others had been easy to discard. She hadn't been particularly smitten with them after all. She had assumed it would be the same with him; oh but how mistaken she had been.

**iii.**

Teddy Lupin was the first.

He had always been so reluctant, telling her how wrong it was when he was so old and she was still so young. She told him the age difference didn't matter; it made things _exciting_.

She's always liked the idea of star-crossed lovers; forbidden and spontaneous. Lily had always wanted something exhilarating and if she was honest, it was probably the reason why she chose Teddy out of everyone else. He was prohibited territory, making it all the more satisfying when she got him.

At first, the thrill was undeniable. Secret meetings and rare, inconspicuous smiles exchanged. However, it wasn't enough. He would barely lay a finger on her because of their age difference and she saw the longing looks he would send Victoire Weasley's way; she wasn't blind.

Lily grew tired of Teddy Lupin quite quickly. Within days, she was gone – leaving only a note behind to indicate any trace that Lily Potter had ever been there.

**iv.**

Lorcan Scamander was the second.

His eyes were the first thing to catch her attention; they were an alluring azure. The second was that he was _tall_. The third was that he wasn't the type of guy she'd usually go for.

Lorcan was quiet and somewhat peculiar. Lily wasn't sure why, but she had become interested in him. It might've been because he would always go on about things that others couldn't see such as the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. It might've been because he was the son of the woman she had partially been named after. But for whatever reason, Lily couldn't deny that she was intrigued by Lorcan Scamander.

When she had first approached him, he had been surprised as if it was the least likely thing he had expected to happen. However, his surprise was soon replaced by a pleasant smile. And within minutes, they start animatedly talking about Nargles.

Their relationship progresses fast – going from strangers to acquaintances, from acquaintances to friends, and soon from friends to being girlfriend-boyfriend. Lily enjoys being with Lorcan; he respects her opinions, he's caring, and he's _different_. But she can't help see him as only a friend. And for the first time, she finds it difficult to break someone's heart. It's _Lorcan_, her best friend, who's sweet and doesn't deserve what she's about to do to him.

She's about to stay with him, but Lily decides not to because she knows it would hurt Lorcan more to know that she's staying with him out of pity. And besides, birds never stay for long – they're constantly moving and they never have a permanent home really.

**v.**

Lysander Scamander was the third.

The first thing that she notices about him is that his eyes are brown, not the same alluring color as Lorcan's – and she's almost too relieved that they're not. The second thing is that he's nothing like his brother; he's loud, impatient, and confident. The third is that she realizes he's nothing like his brother and she is fascinated by the way they look similar but, are still so very different.

Lysander suggests they play a game – a game where the one who falls for the other first loses. Lily accepts with a smirk; knowing without a doubt that she'll come out the winner in this game. She's a bird and they _never fall_.

And of course, she turns out to be right. Lysander ends up confessing that he fancies her and soon, they start dating. They're together nearly all the time and everyone thinks they're going to last forever. Lily finds it amusing that people think that they'll last because they should know by now that she's a bird and they _never_ stay for long.

**vi.**

And _he_ is the fourth. _He_ is Scorpius Malfoy.

At first Lily wants to be with Scorpius because it'll be _interesting_. After all, she's a Potter and he's a Malfoy – they're not meant to be together. But then she starts spending more time with him and before she realizes it she's fallen for him – something she's sworn she'd never do.

And she still tries to convince herself that it's not love – it can't be. She's supposed to be a bird – she can't stay in one place for too long, remember? Yet, she can't get herself to leave him and so she stays instead of leaving for the first time in her life.

But she forgets Scorpius is a Slytherin himself –conniving and not to be trusted. He sends her a flower one day; a pink larkspur with a note attached – saying that he's done with her and that the flower fits her perfectly. Lily is confused by his words before remembering that the pink larkspur means fickleness. And soon, she's laughing uncontrollably because she knows he's right. Lily Luna Potter is fickle – she's inconstant and unsteady.

Lily hesitates for a moment; thinking maybe, just maybe that she should change. But it only lasts for a moment. She is a bird after all – and birds never stay in one place or moment for long.

* * *

A/N: This is my first time writing next-generation. I'm not completely satisfied with this piece, but I hope you enjoyed reading it.

This was written for the following challenges: Its All In The Meaning, Songs by Genre Challenge, and The Wand Wood Competition.

Please review, thanks.


End file.
